Love As You Will continued
by aria sun
Summary: A game of treason among the noble class throws the Himemean government into turmoil. Will the legendary thief and the people's secretly revered heroine Natsuki defend their queen? Continued from 0tori0 san's fic. First 3 chapters re-posted here.
1. The Masked Duchess

**Hey guys~ This is definitely AU based on a Middle Age setting with monarchs, dukes, knights, heirs and the whole shebang**

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough, I do not own Mai Hime nor any of its characters used in this fanfic.**

Stealthily and silently crossing from one round expanse of marble column to another, the notoriously successful thief immediately pressed against the shadows of the column when her sensitive hearing picked up unexpected footfalls from the opposite side of the massive foyer. Her pulse drummed like a wild animal and cold sweat tickled down her neck as she unconsciously touched the stolen piece of treasure hidden in her chest behind her black robe-like attire that ended mid-thigh and belted at the stomach with a wide piece of cloth the color of dried blood. Her upper body was finished with matching ribbons that tied the sleeves of the robe tightly around her wrists and her legs were fitted with skintight leggings and soft black flats.

When the approaching steps paused, the robber tentatively brushed aside a loose strand of cobalt hair and steeled herself to peek around the column.

Sighing, the blond haired servant in white robes quietly mumbled to himself about the lateness of the night and the needs of his ever demanding mistress. Tiredly making his way across the foyer to the kitchen, the servant suddenly halted midway. Out of the corner of his hazel eyes he thought he saw something move. Turning fully to face the four massive columns that surrounded the two grand flights of stairs leading to the second floor, the servant pondered if the flicker of movement he saw was a trick of the torchlight that decorated the walls of the villa.

No. Something definitely moved. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a foot to take a silent step forward toward the columns not 20 paces away, but before he could set his foot down a small brown creature skittered across the outskirts of the foyer. Staring dumbly after the disappearing mouse, the servant slowly recovered and laughed at himself for almost raising an unnecessary alarm.

Oh, his mistress would have had his hide instead for her late night meal. As he turned around to resume his track to the kitchen, he froze and his body turned rigid. Only his eyes quivered as they caught an unexpected pair of stunningly bright emerald eyes.

"Shit." The trespasser hissed behind a piece of triangular black cloth that hid most of her face.

Taking advantage of the servant's moment of hesitation, the bluenette instinctively crouched low to the ground and propelled herself forward. In a blink of an eye, she crossed the distance to the servant, covered his mouth with a hand, and kneed his soft abdomen. The servant doubled over in pain and slowly blacked out.

Grimacing, the attacker hooked an arm of the unconscious servant around her shoulders and hurriedly rushed to the side of the foyer, through a small door, and down the servants' staircase that descended to the lower quarters of the villa which housed numerous rooms like the kitchen, the storage, as well as the servants' lodgings.

At the bottom of the steps, the masked thief halted and strained her ears for the slightest sounds. When she was satisfied that no one was about, she continued on in the cramped hallway until she paused outside a rather wide wooden door that she assumed must lead to the storage room. Slightly panting under the weight of her victim, she stood nervously against the wall next to the door while slowly nudging it open with her foot. When the door was a quarter of the way opened, she held her breath and waited for any startled movement or noise from within.

After an eternity of silence, she finally let out a breath of relief and cautiously held her victim in front of her by the collar of his robe and pushed into the room. Glancing around the storage piled with barrels of liquor, salted meat, pickled veggies, and other whatnots, the bluenette dropped her victim against a barrel and quickly made her escape back into the cramped hallway.

Again making sure that her stolen treasure was tucked safely behind her robe, the intruder slid along the stone wall, searching for the exit the servants used to go in and out of the villa unobtrusively. She had used that same door to come in, but if the villa upstairs was like a maze, the servants section of it was a web produced by ten desperately confused and intoxicated spiders. Any one of these doors or stairs can lead her back into the actual villa; the web was intended for servants to better serve and navigate the structure discreetly after all.

Biting her lips and cursing herself for not remembering the way, she took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty hands against her thighs. _Think. Damn it. Think!_ Arriving at a fork with both paths identically decked with a few wooden doors and dim torches, the desperate bluenette looked back behind her at the similar doors that she had just passed. The longer she stayed there the greater the chance that at least one servant will walk out of any one of those damn doors and see her.

_Left._ She decisively pushed herself from the wall only to quickly attach herself to another as she swiftly but silently looked for the exit. All these doors looked almost exactly the same, but she knew that the exit itself had a peculiar iron handle and a lock, and it was that which she desperately searched for right now. Aware of the night slowly slipping away, the lost intruder abandoned the wall and openly ran down hall after hall until she finally found it. The door. The lock and the peculiar handle.

She stared at them from the other end of a cramped hall. Sweat glued her robe to her back and her muscles ached from prolonged tension. It hurt to keep her breathing quiet and shallow. Her bodied cried for more air. Clutching the treasure against her hammering heart, the bluenette slowly made her way down the hall, confident that she'd escape with her stolen good. And then she heard them. Whispers behind closed doors. It came from the door closest to the exit. As she approached, she debated on whether unclasping the lock and opening the outer door would alert the people behind the other door. _Fuck. Just my luck._ Settling herself with her back against the gate to her escape, she hesitated with her hand on the lock. In her indecision, she found herself intrigued by the whispered conversation happening behind the door to her left.

"Lady Fujino! Please! I can't…I simply..can't anymore!" a panicked high-pitched voiced cried softly.

"Ara, Erstin. Perhaps I am pushing you too far?" A ridiculously seductive voice asked in mock innocence.\

"No, no of course not. I just...need a break."

"Why of course. How unthoughtful of me. After tonight, I will be away for a while."

The eavesdropper felt blood rush to her face so fast she had to brace herself against the door. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears and again she contemplated if risking escape was a better idea than staying there.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I've told you all that I've heard. Mistress Haruka is really scary. Really. I'm afraid."

"Erstin, please rest assure. I promise to compensate you and your family well for all that you have done; after all, your family has generously assisted mine for so many generations now." Again. Ridiculously enticing and velvety.

"It has been an honor, my lady. But there really is nothing more…wait. Oh!…There's one last thing I recently overheard…Mistress Haruka mentioned something about needing to meet with Princess Mashiro…soon."

"Ara? I see…that is quite valuable information." A moment of silence and then a softly murmured, "Please do not underestimate my gratitude for your help, Erstin…"

Gritting her teeth together, the bluenette had heard enough. Time was against her. Delicately lifting the lock with her fore and middle fingers, she gently unlatched the lock and let out a quiet sigh of relief everything clicked in place almost soundlessly. _Now for the hard part…_ Clutching the handle with both hands, the intruder ever so slowly opened the heavy wooden door. Thanking the gods for the well oiled hinges, the relieved bluenette quickly slipped out with a last look at the empty hallway. The whispering continued behind the closed door and the invader took that as a good sign as she silently closed the door behind her.

The night was beginning to brighten in the east when the beautiful bluenette shook out her hair and pulled her mask off in the safety of the empty streets of Fuuka city. Her porcelain skin glistened with sweat but she ignored it as she positively glowed from feeling her new prize beneath her robe. She dared not take it out yet though. It was still too risky while she was out in the open and so close to the Lady Haruka's villa. Glancing around the abandoned streets, the notorious thief snuck into a dark and empty alley between two closed down shops and quickly changed out of her sweat-stained attire and into a common blacksmith apprentice garb, completed with a loose white, sleeveless shirt; tan trousers; black boots; and a tight-fitting, black leather apron. Expertly fitting her discarded clothes in a pack and swinging it behind her back, the emerald eyed apprentice swiftly replaced her stolen prize into her apron and continued the short walk back to Kaiji Sakomizu's Lone Wolf blacksmith shop.

The well weathered cobbled path weaved through the numerous timber and stone buildings of Hime's prosperous capital: Fuuka. The buildings patterned the city with a rainbow of colors and designs, and the structures grew more complicated and glamorous the nearer they were to Garderobe Palace. The palace was nestled on the grandest hill surrounded by the rest of the city. Looking up at that massive, glittering pale anchor of the country , the bluenette ran a hand through her silky hair and sighed. _One day... Don't get too comfortable, Garderobe. You bet your shiny ass, I'll be coming for you too._ Smirking, she returned to her track and by the time she arrived to the entrance of the modest two story blacksmith building, the first touches of the rising sun had begun to paint the eastern sky in a deep sea orange.

Upon quietly entering the shop, she could hear feet shuffling upstairs where she shared residence with her blacksmith master, Kaiji, and fellow apprentice, Masashi Takeda. Quickly realizing that she had no time to rest due to her unusually late (even for her) escapade, the bluenette silently ran up to her room right next to the stairs before anyone could see her. Noiselessly closing her room door behind her, she yawned as she put down her pack and withdrew the stolen piece of treasure from her apron. Laying it on a sturdy but small table in the middle of her cramped space, the girl removed the cloth wrapping and revealed a dull and rather unremarkable dagger sheath with only a single ruby impressed near the opening. The dagger itself had a metal hilt that was shaped in an elongated body of a wolf with the head roaring at the pommel. Grinning uncontrollably and with unexplainable nervousness, the apprentice pulled out the dagger from the sheath to expose an ebony blade so dark that it seemed to suck in the morning light creeping through the room's one dusty window.

"Dang…" the mystified bluenette mused and held the dagger with her strong hand while reaching for a nearby iron buckler with her left hand. Placing the buckler on the table, she tested the blade's strength and sharpness against its surface. Her eyes widened at the result—the dagger sunk into the buckler like fingers dipping into wine. Barely able to resist squealing in excitement, she carefully restored the dagger and hid it in her boots with a satisfied pat.

"NAAAAAAAAAATSUKI! You better be up and ready soon! We have a big order to complete today!" Master Kaiji hollered from the shop downstairs.

"Aw eff." The bluenette Natsuki complained to herself as she stifled another yawn. "OH SHUT IT, OLD MAN. I'M COMING!" True to her words, Natsuki quickly washed her face using the cold water from a pan next her bed and within minutes descended down the stairs to the actual shop where the forge, the tools, and the finish products are located.

"G-good morning, Natsuki." Her fellow apprentice stuttered. He had spiky brown hair and forest green eyes set in a tan and serious face.

"Morning." Natsuki greeted out of habit as she eagerly sat down at the counter to breakfast. Dipping her bread in well seasoned soup, she soon wolfed down over half of the serving while her companions stared.

"You never fail to surprise me with how much you eat in the mornings, but you look especially weary today. Another sleepless night?" Master Kaiji asked, auburn afro and chubby cheeks slightly shaking with worry.

Before Natsuki could answer between her mouthfuls, Takeda jumped in with a share of his own anxiety, "Should I get a healer? You really do look awful. Wait! No that's not what I mean. You're extremely stunning but you don't l-look healthy. Yeah. Healthy. You look like you had a rough night. Y-you know you can always find me during y-your sl-sleepless—" Stammering to a halt at Natsuki's locally famous Ice Princess glare, Takeda meekly settled down and resumed eating.

"I'm fine. Sleeping's overrated anyways." Natsuki grumbled even as her body betrayed her and she had to clamped her jaws down tightly to keep from yawning. "Let's get the day over with, old man." She got up and gathered some untempered swords to the forge.

Eyebrows furrowed in concern, Master Kaiji hesitantly said, "Alright, but be careful today, Natsuki. You already look exhausted when the day has hardly begun. I don't want you to hurt yourself, especially during this busy season when every ones on edge about robbers and hooligans and such. The nobles, especially, are investing in a good deal of weapons."

"Don't you mean one specific robber in particular, Master? I hear the Masked Duchess has the upper-class shaking in their breeches and hiring all the mercenaries left in the city and surrounding areas." Takeda added conversationally as he started cleaning up the counter for business. The "infamous" Masked Duchess was so aptly named because she seems to be able to saunter into and out of any villa and confiscate any property at her own discretion and pleasure. However, the common people secretly revered and respected her daring and her seemingly total disregard for class and power. The people enjoy how condescending nobles and snobby merchants are constantly looking over their shoulders with weary eyes telling of many sleepless nights. Everyone knew that the Duchess only sought after the most expensive and rare items in the city, so the common people themselves were generally safe from her grasp. Her "adventures" and relentless evasions of the queen's guards were the talk of the streets and, oftentimes, the subject of songs and stories sung and told at the local pubs.

"Ah, her too. I need to thank her for much of the business that I have been getting from the rich and the wealthy; though, I'm not sure how she'd take my gratitude, seeing that I'm supplying her enemies with weapons. GOOD weapons too." Master Keiji chuckled heartedly.

A ghost of smile graced Natsuki's lips as she hammered a heated blade into shape. The sun soon climbed to its peak and Natsuki continued to pound out Lone Wolf's renowned blades that were due by the end of the day. Although the bluenette had not apprenticed under Master Keiji for long—only two and a half years—she was talented and a quick learner. In fact, her skills surpassed her senior Takeda who shamefully had a year on her. Master Keiji never regretted taking the bluenette under his wing almost three winters ago when he found her in a cold, damp alley, bleeding and unconscious with only torn scraps of rags on for clothes.

Being the ever passive and patient man he is, Master Keiji restrained from pressing the girl about her past and instead only happily offered solace and help when she asked. Though he never learned much about her, he did appreciate what she brought to him. Patrons. Unbeknownst to her, she attracted a considerable size of clientele who not only appreciated the young apprentice's skills in smiting but also her uniquely piercing emerald eyes, her flowing silky azure hair, and her perfectly proportioned and toned figure. From poor peasants to nobles of the Royal House, her admirers would often stand outside the shop gawking and whispering as they watched her tend to the furnace or gracefully shape heated metals or, if they were lucky, attend the counter to check the books and finalize orders. Oftentimes, the bluenette would be too focused on her task to notice them but when she did…they would flee like flies before her piercing glare that is rumored to freeze the blood and petrify the mind. Yet fortunately for Master Keji, they continued to come and patronize for the slimmest hope to warm the stubborn girl's cold, stone heart.

"HEY, YOU! You, with those baggy eyes and ashen skin!" A pretty redhead hollered from the counter at the storefront. She wore a fashionable long, red gown that hung loosely from her shoulders and tied at the waist by a simple golden cord. Under her gown, she had on a pair of heeled sandals.

Instantly recognizing the familiar voice, Natsuki gritted her teeth and determinedly ignored the girl as she turned her back to the counter and continue her smiting.

Unperturbed, the young redhead snickered, "Puppy, I must agree. Your buttocks _are_ considerably more pleasing to the eyes than your flat—"

"NAO!" With almost inhuman speed, the bluenette flew over the counter and covered the other's mouth before she could finish her sentence. The two tumbled to the ground with Natsuki on top struggling to silence Nao's mirth.

When Nao finally recovered enough to speak, she amusedly said, "Really pup. Is this how you like it? I would prefer more…private environments, myself. But if you insist, who am I to refuse the Ice Princess?"

Natsuki blinked, uncomprehending.

Nao pointedly tilted her head up at the surprised crowd surrounding the front of the shop and then at her stomach where Natsuki sat straddling her. The redhead watched comprehension strike Natsuki as suddenly as hammer against anvil; her body tensed up, her eyes grew to saucers, and her countenance reddened against the onslaught of said hammer. So embarrassed was the bluenette that she stayed rooted where she was, staring with horror and helplessness at the lime green eyes below her.

_Er…maybe I had gone too far._ The redhead stared regretfully back and lifted the shocked girl to her feet as she got up herself. Stalking out to the still staring crowd, Nao yelled, "ALRIGHT, NOTHING TO SEE, YOU NOSY LOTS. GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A PULP WITH MY PINKY!"

Watching Nao threaten and wave her hands wildly at some persistent idiots, Natsuki soon recovered from her shock only to replace it with anger. The fuming bluenette bore holes in the redhead's back as she patiently waited for her to finish.

When Nao nervously returned to the store, she found a sneering Natsuki with a very large club in hand. "Uh…that's bigger than your last club." The redhead dumbly remarked…before she ran like all hell broke loose.

"Geez, you didn't have to chase me down HALF the city. I SAID I was sorry." Nao complained, rubbing her bruised shoulders. Indeed, the two girls where having their midday meal at an inn on the other side of the city opposite from where the blacksmith shop was located. They sat secluded at a table in the far corner of the inn's almost empty common room.

Glancing up from her honey roasted chicken, Natsuki said evenly, "Taunt me again and not even the city gates will stop me. I'll exile you, spider."

Waving away the threat, Nao asked, "So how do you like the Night's Edge? I hear Haruka is raising hell and turning the city inside and out, looking for it. Or, more accurately speaking, for the Masked Duchess. In fact, I'm surprised we didn't see her or her guards during our long-ass marathon. They must have been on the other side of Fuuka, I guess."

Natsuki dryly responded, "Nao, when someone's _not_ hunting for me then _that's_ when you need to worry." Conscious of the stolen dagger in her boot, she added, "I can definitely see why it's called the Night's Edge. The blade is not only pitch black but it seems to suck in light too. Haruka should have taken better care of hiding it…not that it would have made a difference." Natsuki chuckled to herself.

Crooking her eyebrow at Natsuki's merriment, Nao said, "I take it you're not planning to sell this particular bad boy? I have a client who's willing to buy it for at least $2 mil."

"Hmm…" the bluentte mused, "Naw, not this one. The blade can cut through _anything_. ANYTHING, Nao. May the gods take me if I have ever seen or heard anything of its kind. No, I'm not selling it, especially for a meager $2mil."

Sniggering behind her hand, Nao commented, "_Meager_! Wow, pup. You really have come a long way to laugh at $2mil. You can buy a whole villa by the harbor with that, you know. Bah, doesn't matter. I recently heard of a better prize than your dagger. Worth over $5 mil. Wanna hear?"

Intrigued, Natsuki leaned in as her well connected agent revealed her next target and victim: A legendary Naginata in the safekeeping of the Duchess Shizuru Fujino.

**Looking forward to your review!**


	2. The First Encounter

**Thanks for your support! I'll try to update weekly and again I look forward to everyone's reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime**

"Shizuru Fujino?" Natsuki thought back to last night—the whispered conversation behind closed doors. "I heard her last night at Haruka's villa. At least, I'm pretty sure it was her."

"Wait. What? You _heard_ her? And at _Haruka's_ villa?" Nao asked, bewildered. "Those two Houses have _never_ meshed well, especially since Haruka basically bitched-slapped Fujino in the face by accusing her of attempting treason in front of Queen Fumi."

Gesturing for Nao to calm down, Natsuki explained what happened last night and what she had heard. Though the bluenette was no politician herself, Nao knew a fair share about the intricacies of the complex governing parties of Fuuka. How can she not? For Nao is subtly famous in her own way. She was _the_ master in underground trading of not only exotic rarities but confidential information as well. The nature of her business gives her connections that are as complicated as a spider's web and as vast as the seven seas. However, despite her success at her trade, or maybe because of it, not many know of the master of secret's true identity like Natsuki does. And _that_ fortuitous revelation Natsuki acquired was mainly due to a clashing of trades between the two and the bluenette's notorious temper and tendencies to draw blood before asking questions.

"Really…I'll be damned…looks like Fujino's coming back with some ass kicking of her own. I should have guessed she'd infiltrate Haruka's place with spies." The redhead mused aloud as she tapped her lips thoughtfully.

"You mean she probably has others helping her besides Erstin? Then why the heck would she risk going to Haruka's place _herself_? Couldn't she have found someone to report to her?" Natsuki asked, unusually curious about the person behind the rich, sugary voice she heard last night.

"Well that's just it, isn't it, pup? Fujino's planning something, something that she trusts very, I mean VERY, few people with." Nao answer while leaning back. Seeing Natsuki's questioning gaze, the redhead continued, "I don't know all the answers, but if I were to hazard a guess about her plan, I'd say there's at least a _little_ merit to Haruka's accusation against her."

"_High treason!_ Nuh-uh. No way." The bluenette shook her head in disbelief.

Though neither felt great love for the Royal Family, they were both weary of treason and the possibility of more bloodshed. For the Rebellion of Homura 20 years ago was still relatively fresh in Himemean minds. The rebellion led by House Homura's heir, Nagi, scaled the walls of the city and opened battle among the citizens of Fuuka. A week long slaughter continued onto the steps of the throne until the baby princess herself was captured by enemy hands. Only then did the Hime garner enough anger to push the enemy army back and retrieve the royal infant. The rebellion ended with countless sons and daughters of Hime perished on the streets, the homes, and the palace of their capital. No. No Himemean has forgotten the cost of treachery and betrayal.

Uncharacteristically empathetic with Natsuki's shock, Nao said, "I hate to break it to you, pup. But ever since the Princess's been bedridden from her sickness, the hounds higher up have been drooling over the throne. The only thing stopping them from actually munching up the Royal Family is House Suzushiro, Haruka's House. Gotta give it to them. House Suzushiro has been keeping up with their reputation. They're the Royal Family's oldest allies, you know."

"Then...you think Fujino is a traitor too?" Natsuki didn't like this. Didn't like this at all. Her hands clenched into fists until her nails dug deep trenches in her palms.

"I don't know, I don't know, pup. I don't like this anymore than you do." Nao said as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Haruka's earlier accusation was said out of anger and not actual evidence, but I'll burn in hell twice over before I believe Fujino isn't planning something big in that pretty head of hers."

Resting her forehead on the table, the bluenette murmured, "I'll see what I can find out tonight."

"And I'll have my scouts sniff out what's going on before it bites us in the ass." Nao promised.

_You have _GOT _to be kidding_. The Masked Duchess crouched behind an oak tree as she contemplated her options. The Fujino household had numerous sentries patrolling every possible entrance, almost as if they were expecting a full fledge attack any minute during the night. Debating on whether the morning would be a better time, she snuck a look around the tree and watched two guards approach their station to relieve the two that were already there. They saluted each other in greeting and exchanged brief words before the relieved guards went on their way. No doubt they were all genuinely trained soldiers and not mercenaries hired off the streets. Unperturbed, Natsuki decided morning was not her style and proceed to follow the two relieved guards. Sneaking from tree to tree around the outskirts of the household, she patiently waited for the guards to leave the vicinity of the well lighted and watched villa.

"Lady Fujino has been training us hard lately. Not that I mind, of course. I bet the whole city envies us. We get the most pay _and_ we get to work for _the Great General!"_ The Duchess heard one of the soldiers comment as the two continued to walk toward the guard house off to the edge of the woods.

"Clarification: We get the most pay _because _we work for the Lady Fujino. But yeah, she never trained us so hard before. You think the Lady is up to something?" The guard with a high pitched female voice said, excited for some adventure.

"I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. I hear other nobles are recruiting and training soldiers too. Pray to gods it's not another rebellion."

"What are you talking about? The Lady would NEVER think to rebel!" the girl claimed shockingly.

As they crossed under the shadow of a mighty oak, the other guard huffed indignantly, "Well, of COURSE not. I meant she's probably training us to defend the Royal Family in ca—"Out of the darkness a chunk of debris and root invaded his mouth, effectively clogging his airway. Frantically glancing down, he had a spit second to see the mysteriously pale hand shoving sediments in his mouth before its palm came up powerfully and knocked the back of his head against the tree. Then there was blackness.

The female guard hesitated for only a moment before she gathered her breath to alert the others of an attack—a moment too slow. A shadow of a figure swept her legs out from under her and as she watched the trees tilt and the ground rushing up to meet her, she tried to let out a scream.

The Duchess followed the falling guard down with an elbow to the bridge of her nose. The resulting impact knocked the breath out of the guard and the head trauma immediately claimed her consciousness. Satisfied with her work, the Duchess got up and hurriedly pulled the unconscious guards to the shadows of the woods.

Once there, she immediately undressed the uniform, armor, and belted sword from the young female sentry and put everything on over her own outfit. The mail shirt was heavy and a slightly too big, but it wasn't the first time Natsuki had to invade in an impromptu disguise. _It'll do._

She tied the sentries up against a tree and stuffed their mouths with wads of cloth torn from one of their clothes. When she was sure the ropes and wads were secure, the invader tied her hair back in a long pony tail like the traditional style of female soldiers. Glancing at the moon to gauge her time, she decided she still had a good bit of the night to finish her operation. Adrenaline intoxicated her blood and the drumming of her heart almost deafened her ears. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stoically walked out of the woods and aimed straight for a small entrance off to the side of the villa.

The two guards looked up from their post and waved at the approaching soldier. Feigning a smile and stilling her short, panty breaths, the impostor waved back. She gave a surprisingly well practiced salute to the guards upon stopping a few feet from them. Saluting back, the shorter, scrawnier sentry leered at her and said, "Well, burn my balls if I've ever seen anyone as sexy as you in these bulgy ass gears."

The taller, beefier, and manlier of the two kicked the other in his unprotected knee cap and waved him away. In a surprisingly feminine and shrill voice, he(?) said, "I'll take it from here."

Then he/she/it turned fully to the Duchess and stretched and leaned back against the entry way. Definitely she. ..or a he with man-boobs. Brown eyes glinting in the moonlight, the _guard_ licked…her/his lips suggestively and liltingly said, "He's right, you know. It's hard to forget such a pretty face in our guard force. Where are you from, sweety?" After a moment of awkward silence, the guard scolded lightly, "Ahem, soldier, speak when you're spoken to."

Blinking, Natsuki gave a mental curse for being distracted, but she had finally determined the answer. Pleased with herself, she decided: female. Most definitely. … Unless…she was an "it." But that just doesn't make sense.

"SOLDIER!" the _female _guard hollered and straightened in annoyance while her partner chuckled in the background. _He_ seemed to understand the reason for Natsuki's barely concealed scrutiny of his partner.

_Oups._ Hurriedly dissembling, the Duchess replied as calmly as she could muster past her speeding heart rate, "Uhr…sorry. I have an urgent message for the Lady Fujino from Lady Haruka."

The manly woman soldier quirked her brow in perplexity and questioned, "This late in the hour? And from the Lady _Haruka_?"

Swallowing hard, Natsuki said curtly and surely, "It's urgent. My Lady wants a response back before day break."

"You're lady works you hard then, poor thing. Yet why take it to us? Most messages are taken to the main doors."

"I have orders to pass the message in utmost secrecy and by word of mouth. The fewer people I have to talk to the better and for your help and confidence my Lady Haruka offers this." Natsuki said haughtily as she withdrew four silver coins.

Seeing the shiny objects, the scrawny but _obviously_ male guard stepped up and grabbed his share with a smug smile. "Just let the poor girl through, Guy. She's having a rough night as it is."

_GUY! What kind of name is _that!

Backtracking in her thoughts, the bluenette squinted her eyes as she hunted for the possibility of an Adam's Apple on the supposedly female guard, but her hunt was cut short when she was again addressed by the subject of her bewilderment.

"Babe…I like money. Yes. But I prefer more…intimate..favors. I'm sure your Lady won't begrudge a poor soldier this luxury in exchange for facilitating the delivery of her urgent message, right baby?" She/he/..._IT_ winked and extended a large coarse hand to Natsuki's presently flaming cheeks.

_It_ had no Adam's Apple.

Natsuki stared in complete horror as a pair of dry sausage like lips ate away the rest of her view and grew impossible larger still. Bile and the day's worth of food mounted the poor girl's chest and continued squirming up the length of her throat. Swallowing to fight her revolution, she fiercely shoved the homely soldier away, but when she opened her mouth to shout all the creative curses she had ever encountered, she forgot to swallow.

The male sentry laughed hysterically as the absurd scene unfolded before him. While the beautiful bluenette busied herself with hurling her stomach against the wall, the gender confused guard stared in open astonishment and annoyance. After what seemed like an eternity, Natsuki finally gasped for fresh air and found balance in the world again. _Uuugh, Damn Fugly Slime-ball!_ Spitting out the last bit of the spew, she glowered at the two guards, one of whom was still laughing, and said in a tightly controlled voice, "May. I. Go. Now?" It took all of her self-restraint to not beat the two shitless and blow her cover.

The pervert gave a barely noticeable nod without looking at her and the other guard kept laughing and paid her no mind. Opening the door, she stalked into what was obviously the kitchen which explained why there were only two guards at the entrance. The room smelled of a mixture of rich spices and a hint of cooked meat. Natsuki walked around the stoves and a huge counter covering the center of the room. Before she stepped out of the kitchen, she took the opportunity to remove the cumbersome gears and oversized uniform. The bluenette hid the apparels in one of the many cabinets filled with pots and pans.

Once comfortable again with her familiar light black robe and leggings, she pulled up her mask and sneaked a peak outside the kitchen. Smiling at the empty servant's hallway, she glided along the wall until she reached a door. The Duchess put her ears against the door and stilled her breathing. Hearing faint sounds of snoring inside, she determined that there was at least one servant sleeping in there. The thief expertly withdrew her stolen dagger from within her robe and silently opened the door.

Crouching low to the ground, she watched for any sudden movements or changes in breathing as she nudged the door close behind her. There were two beds; one on each side of the cramped room. One of the occupants snored like a rhino and the other mumbled about a girl named Nina. Deducing that the latter might be the lighter sleeper, the bluenette stealthily snuck up beside him and knocked him hard in the temple with the pummel of her dagger. The snoring continued in the background undisturbed while the Duchess poked the unconscious form a few times to make sure he had really blacked out from the impact. When she was finally satisfied, she again crouched low on the ground and slowly made her way to the other sleeping form. Removing the sheath from the dagger, Natsuki held the dagger within sight of the sleeping form before she carelessly shook him awake. The snoring abruptly stopped as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Shhh…" Natsuki instructed with one finger against where her lips should be behind her mask and the dagger's point swinging directly above one of his dreary eyes. Eyes suddenly widening and brows reaching up to the roots of his hair, the servant gasped reflexively which prompted the Duchess to forcefully cover his mouth.

"Make a fuss and lose an eye. Annoy me, lose both eyes." Natsuki whispered threateningly. "Capiche?"

Nodding fiercely, the man couldn't help but take a quick glance at the still form of his roommate.

"He lied to me. Now he's dead." Natsuki deceived stonily. "Tell me where the Naginata is."

The whites of his eyes grew increasingly larger, but he nodding again and she withdrew her hand and placed the dagger's edge carelessly against his throat.

"I-I'm n-not sure, b-b-but Mistress F-Fujino always keeps it c-close a-a-at hand. I-i-it's probably in her room." The dagger pressed harder against his throat as the Duchess raised one brow in suspicion. "I swear, I swear to the gods and beyond. That's all I knoooow." He whimpered pathetically as his shoulders shook and a slight acrid stench infected the air.

_Motherfucker, wet his pants!_ Annoyed, Natsuki thumped him with the pummel a little harder than she usually would. As expected, the man fell back, unconscious.

Satisfied that the man probably wouldn't lie in the face of death, the Duchess snaked her way up the nearest set of stairs. With her dagger still in hand, she nudged the door open a crack and peeked through to find a slim view of a large canopy bed and a night stand. Cracking the door slightly wider, she found the bed empty and made. Reaching behind her back with her free hand, the bluenette withdrew four small flechettes from within the wide blood colored ribbon around her waist. Fitting one between each finger of her left hand and gripping the dagger tightly with her other hand, the Duchess took a deep breath before kicking the door wide open and propelling herself through and against a side wall. Crouched low to the ground, she hastily scanned the room for inhabitants.

The large bed and night stand dominated one side of the room while a small makeup table and a large mirror ran the length of another side. Here and there were vases of varies sizes and colors. Also adding to the pleasantries of the bedroom were numerous gilded tapestries and heavily cushioned chairs and sofas.

Slinking out of the supposed guest room and into the villa hallway, the Duchess searched for a pair of distinguishable doors and signs that would point to the master room. Though the villa was considerably vast, the bluenette was not afraid of getting lost because the hallways frequently opened up to the same enclosed courtyard. She had marked a side of the courtyard as a starting point as she continued to search the many doors of the villa.

Feeling slightly déjà vu from the experience, Natsuki quickly grew frustrated as she paced fruitlessly through corridors and passages. She rather regretted knocking out most of the servants before thinking to ask where the master bedroom is. From her experience, the master room was usually the easiest room to find and so she didn't think Fujino's room would be any different. Yet the Duchess felt the pressure of time mounting before she finally found the expected heavily gilded double door. Déjà vu indeed.

Taking a moment to slow her breathing and calm her pounding heart, the furtive Duchess consciously relaxed her death grip on her dagger and loosened the kinks in her neck and shoulders. Ready, she nudged the door open and waited for a response. When none came, the bluenette snuck in and clung to the walls of the dim room. The only light came from the stars and the moon that shone through the balcony and the many windows of the suite. It illuminated the decors and the impressive furniture in a soft, eerie glow. Natsuki can see that the suite was separate into two rooms—a bedroom and a receiving room. She searched through the receiving room and found no signs of _any_ weapon, much less a legendary one. The tapestries were just that, tapestries, and did not hide any secret compartments. None of the drawers or cabinets was large enough to stow more than a small sword. The couches concealed not a speck of dust among their cushions. And the rest of the room proved just as fruitless. Which left…the bedroom.

Glancing at the bedroom now from the far-side of the receiving room, Natsuki felt an unexplainable churning in her blood that resounded loudly in her ears. Holding her breath, she nervously snuck into the bedroom, but when her toe crossed the threshold, cold sweat and anticipation suddenly gripped her while instinct screamed for her to flee. Whopping her head from side to side searching for an ambush, or flying weapons, or rabid dog, or _something, _Natsuki tried but couldn't explain the maddening warning signals her body was throwing at her. Everything looked in place, from the dresser to the writing table to the four poster bed. There was even the expected lump under the covers to indicate a sleeping form.

Nevertheless, the Duchess knew better than to ignore her natural instincts; after all, they have saved her countless of times before when her mind would have decided otherwise. Yet before she could turn around and backtrack, she saw it. Hooked onto the wall near the bed was the much sought after pole weapon in the safekeeping of one of the country's greatest generals. Its long cherry blade gleamed menacingly and its lengthy matching pole stretched far before it ended with a delicate touch of purple chain. Less than a hundred feet stood between her and five million dollars, but her body continued to bombard her with pleas to run in the opposite direction.

Frustrated, the Duchess stared warily at the sleeping form, waiting for any sign of stirring. She also tried to listen for the slow, rhythmic breathing of the other occupant but she was hard-pressed to hear past her hammering heart and pulsing blood. Glancing between the form and the weapon, the Duchess took a cautious step into the room. Nothing happened. Sighing inwardly with relief, she slowly but carefully made her way across to the legend on the wall. Step by step she walked ever closer while her body continued to send electrifying signals for her to turn tail and run. Stopping before the Naginata near the bed, she revered at the awesomeness that glared threateningly from its perch. Silently wondering if it was _only_ worth five mils, she thought she may be able to bargain for a higher asking price. She loved the way the pole looked, but she preferred projectiles and lighter weapons for their convenience and flexibility. Emerald eyes shined with glee as she reached for the pole.

"Ara, I don't believe Chie announced a guest. My apologies for the oversight." The same honey-coated voice said ironically as she pressed the point of her knife against Natsuki's throat from behind. Thinking quickly, the Duchess spun 180 degrees on her heels, earning her a glancing mark on the neck, and sprung blindly at her attacker. Shizuru easily sidestepped away from the onslaught and turned to find the Duchess crouching low to the floor with a cruel ebony dagger in one hand and four flechettes in the other.

With a grim smile, Shizuru tucked away her knife in her night robe and skillfully manipulated the Naginata off the wall and across her shoulders. "Come, let me show you the hospitalities that House Fujino has to offer to unannounced guests."

**Soo...what do you think?**


	3. An Angel Intruder

**Thanks for everyone's awesome reviews! Schools been kicking my butt so I'll try to update once every 2 weeks. Anyways, until next time~ ^^**

**Important: From this chapter on, "Love as you will" will be continued by Treawolf. W00PPIE~~~ Please look to him for more!**

A flurry of flechettes flew across the bedroom at the ready Shizuru who swiftly manipulated her naginata to deflect all the projectiles. Or so she thought. Until she saw a fifth flechette, hidden behind the others, escape her naginata. Her eyes widened slightly in surprised but she quickly hid it behind an amused smile as she deftly maneuvered to the side just enough to dodge the projectile. But if she thought the onslaught was over, she was wrong. Following immediately behind the projectiles was the Duchess herself and her ebony dagger, raised and poised threateningly at the great general.

"Ara." Shizuru mused admiringly. Not many people have ever gotten past the defense of her naginata. Yet…she was not named one of the greatest general of all times for no reason; she was well versed in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Gracefully spinning, she blocked the incoming dagger with a free arm and sent a back kick into the intruder's chest, knocking the breath out of her. Propelled backwards by the force of the attack, Natsuki landed on her backside as she slid across the mosaic floor. The general pressed her advantage and charged at the downed Duchess, but Natsuki sprung to her feet and caught the descent of the intimidating naginata in the crux of her ebony dagger and her second most prized dagger, one she made herself.

The two renowned fighters with their legendary weapons danced to a song of metal against metal as strikes were continuously parried and countered only to be parried again. Natsuki tried to get inside Fujino's defense again, but the general didn't give her a second chance. She kept the bluenette at a distance with incessant bouts of assaults and Natsuki was hard press to block them all. Her daggers were only good in close range combat and Fujino gave her no opportunity to extract her projectiles.

Clenching her teeth against not only the flurry of attacks but the taxation her body was undergoing after two consecutive nights of anxiety and tension, the Duchess slowly circled and backed up against the four poster bed, breathing hard. To her surprise and pleasure, the famous Fujino was sweating slightly and breathing heavily from the exertion as well. Then an idea struck the bluenette as her back was pressed firmly against the bed at Shizuru's relentless attacks. The Duchess leapt onto the bed and as expected Shizuru stepped closer and the Naginata sprung forward after the bluenette. In that split second the long weapon's mobility was compromised between the two posts of the bed and Natsuki quickly threw her less prized dagger at the brunette and leveraged her freehand against a pole as she swung in the air with a fly kick aimed at Shizuru. _Checkmate_.

The general, faced with the two unexpected attacks, forwent her trapped weapon and evaded the flying dagger only to have the bluenette land and grapple her to the ground. In the struggle, Shizuru withdrew her own dagger and Natsuki's mask slipped, exposing the entirety of her beautiful china-doll like features. Hissing in genuine shock, the brunette froze momentarily for fear of marring the beautiful creation before her.

The hesitation was all Natsuki needed before trapping Shizuru below her at knifepoint, but Shizuru didn't lose completely, for she had her own dagger placed carefully against the bluenette's neck as well. Holding Shizuru's free hand securely above the brunettes head and crouched over her abdomen, the bluenette glowered at the mysterious crimsons under her.

With only a few scant inches to separate them, they warily panted shallow breaths that brushed each other almost lovingly. Crimson stared up at the beautiful porcelain doll above her—from the lusciously pink lips to the delicate point of the nose and finally to the swirling emerald abysses that dazed her in their stubbornly defiant glare. How had she not noticed them earlier? They absolutely glowed like two precious jewels in the dimness of the room. And her scent…she carried an irresistibly sweet flavor with a touch of smoky ember. Overall, Shizuru found it both enticing and comforting to inhale.

"What a predicament this is…" Shizuru mused with a sincerely pleased smile as if she were entertaining well acquainted friends over afternoon tea and not lying flat on the floor with a dangerous point against her neck.

Unlike the brunette, Natsuki was very much aware of the dagger threatening her life and so she awkwardly asked, "Look, I don't get how this is amusing to you, but let's call this a truce, k?"

Crimson eyes danced at hearing the sexy, husky voice. Not only was the striking bluenette an excellent fighter, but she _also_ carried a delightfully enjoyable voice _too_? The gods have truly smiled upon her tonight. "Ara, but my dear…?"

"Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki said, seeing no point in hiding her identity now that her mask is gone.

Eyes gleaming like a child with a new toy, Shizuru continued teasingly, "Natsuki might I remind you _how_ we got into this interesting fix?" _Na-tsu-ki_…Shizuru repeated the name in her head, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

Drawing her eyebrow down in comprehension, the bluenette reluctantly gave Shizuru what she thought she wanted, "Fine. I'm...I'msorry." The monumental effort it took Natsuki to apologize showed in the faint frustrated blush that decorated her cheeks. "_Now_ can I go? I didn't even kill anyone. Just knocked them around a bit."

_Oh my…_Shizuru had to restrain herself from caressing and feeling the heat on Natsuki's almost translucent skin. _Can you be _any_ more adorable, my little thief._

"My thanks for not killing off my household," Shizuru chuckled at the absurdity of her appreciation before she whispered, "but regardless…" the brunette would have rose to cover the few inches that separated them but for the dagger that held her down. Her own dagger was also pressed firmly against that porcelain skin. Beautiful the bluenette may be, but the general was _not_ going to forfeit her life for a kiss. No, she was not some love-struck adolescent girl fawning over a pair of lips…delightful, delicious-looking lips. "My lady thief broke into my villa and proceeded to try and steal one of my most prized processions. Surely, you're not asking me to let you off _this_ easily, are you?" The brunette asked mischievously.

"How about I spare your life?" Natsuki returned, deadpanned.

"And I your's." Shizuru retorted easily as she pointedly looked at her dagger against Natsuki's throat for emphasis.

Growling in irritation, Natsuki felt her dagger hand weakening from prolong tension of holding the weapon upright and she grew impatient as she hissed, "Lady! What do you what?"

Slightly intoxicated from the overwhelming scent and beauty only a breath above, Shizuru suggestively murmured, "I want whatever you have to offer."

Bewildered for a moment at the vagueness of the brunette's response, Natsuki opened her mouth to demand her to be more specific, but she stopped herself when she recognized the universal signs of hunger and desire overflowing from those half-lidded crimson eyes and the tongue that darted out to invitingly wet those slightly parted lips.

_The hell? Do I have to meet _every_ pervert in the house!_ Unconsciously edging back from that eager crimson gaze, Natsuki took in the general's whole profile and allowed that the brunette looked quite appealing herself. Her russet hair fanned out beautifully about a very feminine countenance. She had a slightly hooked nose and succulent lips that further complimented her womanly features. Looking further up, Natsuki was captivated by the drowning pools of red eyes staring dazedly back at her. _Dang..._

Raising a lazy eyebrow at the bluenette's increasingly pink face, Shizuru smiled and teased, "Have you thought of some naughty ideas you care to offer?"

The bluenette gasped indignantly and would have reflexively flung herself from the compromising position they were in if Shizuru had not turned the tables and grabbed on to the bluenette's free arm in time to keep her down. The brunette softly warned, "I wouldn't move around so much, Natsuki." She applied a little more pressure to her dagger to make sure the other understood. Natuski growled and returned the favor with her own lethal weapon. To Natsuki's frustration and Shizuru's pleasure, the struggle ended with the two even closer together than they were before. Now their mouths were almost touching and all they could see were the depths of the other's eyes.

"Natsuki, I admire your combat skills, but what else do you have to offer?" Shizuru breathed seriously, realizing that time was growing short for the other girl. She didn't want anyone to walk in on them should her household begin waking up and cry alarm. She also wanted to keep the Duchess's identity all to herself; this would be a secret between the two of them and no one else. Of course she considered that Natsuki might have shared her identity with others, but she would deal with them as they come.

_Natsuki_. She inwardly giggled at this new discovery.

"I make weapons," the bluenette said, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere.

"A blacksmith?" Shizuru asked, surprised.

"Apprentice."

"I see." Shizuru thought for a moment before continuing, "How about working for me, Natsuki? I will commission you well to make and repair the weapons of my army as well as to coach an elite team in your art of stealth and fighting style."

Brow climbing up to her forehead in genuine surprise, Natsuki clarified, "Wait, you'd hire me after I just attempted to steal your naginata?"

"Yes." Shizuru said, unruffled. "You truly impressed me with your skills. I had expected you to come for the naginata soon so I had more sentries patrolling the grounds than usual. Yet...I see that they barely slowed you down and that in itself warrants considerable recognition. Furthermore," Shizuru smiled challengingly before continuing, "you stood your ground against _me_."

Preening under the evaluation, Natsuki smirked and lied, "Ah, it was nothing."

_Ara, what pride._ Amused, Shizuru said, "I'm sure you don't really mean it was 'nothing'. After all, time is on my side and as long as I keep you here, I will win in the end, Natsuki."

Eyes narrowing at the declaration, Natsuki said, "Whatever, lady. When do you want me to start?"

Crimson eyes sparkled at the acceptance and Shizuru said, "In a 3 days' time, if that is ok with you. I'll have Chie prepare the soldiers for our arrival and I'll ask Mai to arrange for our stay."

"Wait, my stay? I already have a place in the city. I don't need anything arranged."

"The soldier barracks are located two leagues outside the city. You don't propose to traverse the distance daily, do you? They will see you every day during and outside the training sessions, and by living among them, you will make it easier for the soldiers to gauge your worthiness and develop the necessary attachments to you." Shizuru paused to study Natsuki's annoyed expression before continuing, "Besides, an effective officer needs to develop strong bonds with their soldiers. It will make your job easier, Natsuki. Please?" Shizuru pleaded with her eyes, while secretly planning to have her own bonding time with the bluenette during her stay.

Unable to say no to those insistent crimsons, Natsuki looked away and asked defiantly, "What about my equipments? Like a furnace? I can't fix weapons without the proper tools."

Seeing her victory in hand, Shizuru happily soothed Natsuki's worries by informing her of how she had already provided the soldiers with their own blacksmith building and that the previous blacksmith had retired. As for their living arrangements, they would be sharing their residence along with some of the other officers at an inn-like dwelling in the midst of the camp.

After reluctantly nodding her acquiescence, Natsuki cautiously lightened the pressure on the dagger and glanced at Shizuru to do the same. As soon as the Shizuru's dagger was a safe distance away, Natsuki promptly jumped up, but before she could make an escape Shizuru stopped her with a strong hand on her arm.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called sweetly even though the bluenette was already looking at her with a crooked eyebrow as if to ask, 'What.'

"Please call me Shizuru from now on. I prefer that over 'lady.'" Even though Shizuru smiled while she made her request, Natsuki recognized a hint of insistence underlying her tone and crimson gaze. _I want to hear you say my name, Natsuki…_

Firmly removing the brunette's hand, Natsuki turned toward the balcony and waved. "See ya."

Disappointed, Shizuru reached out again, but the Duchess had already leapt across the room and onto the railing of the balcony. "Na-"

"Shizuru," Natsuki called into the night from her crouching position on the railing.

Pleasantly surprised by the sound of her name on the bluenette's lips, Shizuru unconsciously took a step forward. She watched the breeze catch the blue, silky hair in a river of ripples lapping at the dusky sky. Then the angel slowly turned her head and graced the dazed brunette with her stunningly green eyes. Giving a silly lopsided grin, she warned lightly, "I haven't given up on the naginata, you know."

Amused and delighted at the declaration, Shizuru instinctively reached up to catch her racing heart as she studied the delectable expression on Natsuki's face. Although she was fair fidgeting with glee on the inside, the brunette gave away none of her excitement on the outside.

"Ara," Shizuru smiled challengingly, "I wouldn't expect any less from the famed Masked Duchess."

And that was that as Shizuru watched Natsuki expertly hook her grappling onto the railing and bounced down the stone walls whiling holding her rope. When she landed, Natsuki retrieved the grappling with a practiced flick of her wrist and soon snuck across the lawn.

Even after Natsuki was long gone, Shizuru continued to stare at the edge of trees below where she had last seen the bluenette melt into the shadows. The brunette's heart never stopped hammering. Her ears were slightly tinged with pink. And for some reason her lips had a life of their own for they insisted on remaining in their silly upturned position.

When she finally tore her gaze away from the outside, Shizuru retreated to the receiving room where she lighted an oil lamp and poured herself a decent amount of red wine. Sitting down on one of the luxurious couches, she stared at the cold tea kettle in the middle of the low table in front of her. Though she loved tea, it was late and she didn't have the heart to wake the servants up to boil water for her and to be honest, most of them were probably still out cold thanks to a certain lovely, bluenette thief. She preferred wine tonight anyways. It suited her mood. Light. Dazed. And happy.

All too soon, the head of the Fujino household could hear the heavy footfalls and clanging of armor growing increasingly louder from the corridor outside her room. Unfazed, Shizuru swirled her wine and crossed her legs as the captain of her guard knocked politely but urgently at her door.

"Come in."

Bursting through the door, a handsome short haired woman clad in a tight fitting armor marked by the Fujino's insignia, a horizontal line with a golden red, half-circle rising from it like dawn, quickly glanced around the room. Five of her soldiers, swords ready, stormed in behind her, careful not to knock her over in their rush.

Hiding an amused smile, Shizuru sipped her wine and waited for Chie to be done with inspecting her room.

"Was it the Duchess?" Chie observed as her eyes flicked over to Shizuru's naginata, still leaning against the bed.

Before answering her, Shizuru dismissed the rest of the soldiers who obediently sulked away with their shoulders slumped in shame at their failure and motioned the captain of the guard to have a seat.

When Chie sat down, albeit stiffly, Shizuru poured another glass of wine for her and answered, "It was."

Groaning, Chie bowed her head over her glass and muttered a list of apologies and regrets.

"Chie." Shizuru waited until the captain looked up. "The Duchess and I ended in a truce."

Amber eyes widened at the news and the recent overlook was momentarily forgotten. Smiling again in excitement, Chie placed her wine on the table and leaned in, asking, "A truce? You mean I missed an epic fight between the greatest general in living memory and the famous Masked Duchess? Noooo…. Oh at least tell me about it!"

"Don't worry, Chie. I'm sure you will have another chance to witness it."

Drawing her brows together, Chie said seriously, "No, you wouldn't need to dirty you hands again. We'll be ready for her next time."

Smiling, Shizuru thanked the captain for her concern and said, "I honestly do not mind meeting the Duchess again. She is a formidable opponent and the gods know that I haven't met one since Haruka. I quite enjoy the occasional challenge."

Nodding in agreement, Chie picked up her glass and took a sip. "I understand that it's lonely at the top, but if the Duchess is _really_ as scary as you say then she should have no problems getting to you no matter what I do to stop her."

Eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly in warning, Shizuru said evenly, "Do what you must, but please do not draw blood. There is no need to trade either of your lives for a mere inanimate object, whatever its value. Understand?"

Stunned at the intensity of the crimson gaze, Chie openly stared at Shizuru who calmly refilled her glass while still waiting expectantly for an answer. "L-Lady…I understand." At the general's nod of acceptance, Chie regained her composure and continued, "So, how'd you two end in a truce? I know the Duchess is famous and all, but I would have put my bets on you! And not because you're my general, mind, but because I've seen you fight in the battlefield. As far as I'm concern, you have no equal! So how'd this rascal do it?"

Chuckling lightly at Chie's eagerness and curiosity, Shizuru recounted the fight in vivid detail for the captain's benefit and withheld only the part about Natsuki's mask slipping and the deal that occurred afterwards. For her part, Chie loyally took down notes in her mental journal and nodded now and again at certain points of the narration.

By the end of their talk, dawn was beginning to grace the sky in a tinge of orange and red. Chie got up to take her leave.

"I can't wait to share this with Aoi. She's been really down. No matter what she does, the princess just gets sicker every day. But hopefully this will cheer her up, at least for a little bit." Chie grinned and headed for the door.

"I hope so too." Shizuru said as she watched Chie grab for the door handle, but almost as an afterthought she added, "Oh, and Chie? I recently commissioned a trainer to prepare an elite group of soldiers in the art of covertcy and close-quarter combat. She'll be going with us when we head to the barracks."

Arching an eyebrow, Chie asked suspiciously, "Is this elite group going to be an intricate part of the plan?"

Shizuru nodded and said, "They will be the main force in recovering her since everything must be done in utmost secrecy."

"Then I will personally handpick the soldiers for this elite group." Chie walked back to the general before adding, "You said that Haruka plans to meet with the princess soon. Do you think maybe Haruka is suspicious of us?"

Staring emptily at the ceiling, Shizuru answered, "She probably is, but I don't think there is a single noble Haruka doesn't have doubts about. And she is probably right too. Otherwise we wouldn't be planning this at all now would we, Chie?"

"Yeah…then she's probably trying to persuade the Princess to terminate your position as the General of the Royal Army." Chie crossed her arms with clear displeasure. "That wouldn't be good, but I doubt Princess Mashiro would listen to her when even the Queen is unwilling usurps you with a lesser official. They _have_ to trust you when the whole of the country does and their position as the Royal Family is so fragile."

"And I have _yet_ to give them a reason to do otherwise." Shizuru mused as she stood up and stretched her tired body. The general barely slept a wink last night due to the uneasy feeling in her gut that started early evening of yesterday and which was later explained by the arrival of Natsuki. "Chie, will you ask Mai to check on the servants. I do believe the Duchess may have gotten her hands on some of them."

"No problem." Chie bowed before leaving.

Shizuru readied herself for a long day. She will be visiting the guards and lesser officers to discuss the migration to the training camp. The brunette also needed to prep the household for her temporary absence, and of course, she planned to visit the palace today one last time to get a sense of the atmosphere of the upper class reigning in the Court right now. A long day indeed.

When she was dressed in her fair lavender armor along with silver wrought vambraces, the general of the Royal Army grabbed her cherry red naginata and held it admiringly.

_Is this what you want, Natsuki? Then I will keep it with me at all times. Come for it. Come._

The weapon was no longer just a weapon to Shizuru. It was a way for her to draw Natsuki to her. It was the only connection she has with the bluenette. For now. Hooking the naginata to her back, she took one final look at the forest where Natsuki disappeared into before she stepped out of her room and into a very busy day.

**AGAIN, TREAWOLF WILL CONTINUE THE STORY FROM HENCEFORTH!**


	4. The Knight

**A/N: **_This story belongs to 0tori0 san who has kindly allowed me to continue it in her stead. I can only carry forth the story; the heart may differ somewhat. Nevertheless, I have done my best to capture the world of Hime, whence the famous Masked Duchess shall end up in a series of battles, trials and discovery! If you feel that something doesn't quite feel right or if somehow what you derived from Love As You Will before has changed; feel free to review or, if its long and critical, PM me._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Mai Hime, nor do I own this fanfiction, nor the characters, or circumstances. However, I DO own the rights to give you a lemon, so feel free to flatter me! In addition, flattering my AWESOME beta, Ethereal Forest and GREAT and very sexy quality personnel Nuadin will work just as well. And I'm going to be using this opportunity to thank these two. This thank you is a pleasure too. Nuadin has been helping me out on various ventures and not only is a wonderful and steadfast friend but also a great writer and a true inspiration. Love her! As for my other shout-out, all the credit for making this fanfiction grammatically sound and smooth in transition goes to my great awesome beta Ethereal Forest. Various ideas and lines in the following chapters as well as the omakes have been inspired or at times completely written by him. I thank him for his kind and genuine support as well as his (no other word for it) awesome friendship. You can see his wonderful works here in FF, among which my current favorite is 'Women in Love' written for the GirlFriends manga series. One last reminder, the foreword, title, omake and some parts of this chapter are not Beta-ed. And thank you to all of you! Happy reading~_

* * *

><p>Chie grappled with boredom. Albeit she was a knight with infinite patience, but off duty she couldn't be expected to handle such insolence of time. It moved too slowly. Here she was, gazing at a highly adorned, intricately framed fresco on the ceiling, and instead of being enraptured with it, she was looking for cracks.<p>

_Aoi...when will you be here?_

It was getting a bit difficult reining her need to see the beautiful maid. The muffled and distorted sound of the town clock striking four broke the monotony and the statuesque knight managed a sighed. She finally tore her sorrel-hued eyes away from the artwork and closed them. Her ebony tresses were arrayed on the cream couch, her looks and Athenian build dashingly displayed in her military attire. It was all too perfect for Aoi not to see and Chie preferred her long-haired companion did. The clock, however, seemed to have had other plans.

_It's four already...Shizuru must have dealt with the red tape at the court by now. She should be heading to the barracks soon._

Chie let out a soft sigh once more and smiled to herself. There was no escaping the inevitable. She had long since discovered if one wanted to stretch time, it was best to do so judiciously.

_I _g_uess I don't get to tell you the story after all Aoi..._

Just as she began to resign herself to leaving a note, a dull creak pervaded the room followed by soft and impossibly gentle footsteps.

"Gomen Chie-kun," a tender voice said as someone crossed the carpet lightly. "Mashiro-chan needed me. Gomen," whispered that person, coming close to where Chie sat until she stood right in front of the knight. The newcomer bent down and paused, making it obvious that she was looking at Chie closely. Chie opened her eyes. Brown met blue and an infinite understanding passed between them. Chie felt her heart stop and thump louder all at once.

_I missed you too._

Before Chie could say that, warm hands pressed against her cheeks and soft lips met her own. Chasing the long kiss she knelt down as well and held her Aoi close, their breaths mingling.

They fell apart to breathe and started laughing, the day's anxiety gradually receding.

Her lover's melodious laughter pervaded the room and Chie gazed lovingly at the brown haired beauty in front of her. _You look beautiful when you laugh Aoi._

She could remember the first day she heard Aoi laugh. It was the same day they had met, and her first day as the next in command to the Duchess Fujino. She had tagged along during her visit to the princess and had acted rakish much to the amusement of a hidden spectator, her Aoi. It wasn't a first glance love affair. She took days to comprehend she was, in fact, in love. Then one fine day they were on a date when Aoi had looked at her and smiled, and Chie had found herself smiling in return. It dawned on her then; there was simply no one like Aoi.

A touch drew her out of her reverie. Aoi was looking at her curiously.

"Chie-kun?"

"Uh...gomen. I was just admiring your beauty and lost myself."

"Chie!" The gentle reproaching nudge on her arm was completely worth the flushed Aoi.

_Hehe. Gotcha! Mmm, soon it will be all over and I'll have plenty of time to catch this flush of yours. Speaking of which..._

"Aoi, my love...if you hit me for this, then I wonder what you will do in the long run?"

A quizzical look. "Long run?"

"Hai. You know, what generally couples do after the sun goes down~"

And there it was again. "CHIE!"

Chie laughed mirthfully, dodging and defending her head as the demure beauty in front of her had grabbed the nearest pillow and started to pummel her relentlessly with it. After she finally saved herself from the flaying, the knight grabbed her lover's arm gently and brought her close to herself.

"Aoi..." she said and looked into the brown haired girl's eyes, asking a muted question.

Her lover averted her eyes and softly said her name. Chie sighed and smiled once more. _Why must you insist? But I guess I love you even more for it._

She reached out and kissed Aoi's hand reassuringly. "Ah! I almost forgot! I have amazing news to tell you. You will never believe it! Last night our Lady had an encounter with The Masked Duchess!"

Aoi reacted visibly as predicted and Chie nodded.

_Shizuru could probably wait a while..._

* * *

><p>The dust clinging to the streets was wilfully dislodged as Chie's brown horse galloped past stands, shops and houses alike. The fair preparations had already begun. The night market was one of Chie's favourite things about the city. Under the guidance of Queen Fumi, ten years back, a pact was made with friendly countries like Aswad and the Aries Republic, which not only boosted trade but also tourism. It was at six in the evening that the heart of the city market would open, laying itself down for the hustle and bustle of foreign traders and domestic suppliers. The only place in all of Hime where such a marvellous fair would occur every night during the spring season was the capital Fuuka. Many people thronged the city from all over and it made security a tight affair. She herself counted twenty heads of armour as she crossed the intersection between the market and the outer ring.<p>

_There will be plenty more to come as the season progresses. We have to hurry up_, she mused and spurred her horse faster.

It was lucky for her to have been working under Lady Fujino. Horses and conveyances were strictly forbidden inside the city; only nobles were allowed to possess them and only three nobles could extend that permission to their entourage, one being Lady Fujino.

_A smart choice indeed Chie. I'm glad I didn't choose to become a merchant like father_. _Then again he would have laughed at the pickle I'll be putting myself into in a few days._

She grinned as she tore down the outer road and residential area, warranting covert glares by the pedestrians. No doubt many thought her mad, but the mirth was due. Her father had been in the Aries military and had been known for his wonderful capacity to get embroiled in scandals. Sick and tired of the constant ill luck, he shifted his family and his occupation to Fuuka, after the Homura revolution.

_Like father, like daughter dad. I'll be sure to carry your legacy._

Not that she hadn't already. For her father's remarkable trait had often to do with his flair for charming women, or his propensity to charm them. A blue rose in his hand, he used to brag that he had saved many girls. _Until mom beat him with the baton. Well that much mom and Aoi have in common._

Still chuckling over the revelation, Chie glanced at her surroundings. She was at the city wall and the east gate guard stood before her. She was to meet Shizuru here and travel with her to the barracks.

"It is imperative for a noble to always have their knight when venturing out of Fuuka, Chie," Shizuru had proclaimed to Chie on their first trip outside.

"Yes My Lady," was her own answer but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of protecting Shizuru would need. She had seen her spar and sparred with her as well and Chie knew that no one was as formidable as Shizuru Fujino was, or as perceptive. Because just as the thought had crossed Chie's mind, Shizuru had added, "Not that I need it. However, it displays proper etiquette in power circles. It also tells my enemies I'm not alone. Moreover, today when we enter the barracks and meet the soldiers, it will impress upon them a solidarity between their two superiors."

Shizuru thought of everything. Chie knew simply to accept her friend's judgement and follow orders. Therefore, when Shizuru suggested stepping into aforementioned pickle, Chie didn't hesitate. She knew it would be the best course of action.

"Ah, but father would laugh!" Chie mused aloud.

"Ara, on what Chie?" a voice called out from behind.

Chie turned and smiled at the newcomer.

"On your impeccable timing my Lady, among other matters," she trailed off looking at the entire retinue following Shizuru curiously.

Usually when Shizuru Fujino travelled to the barracks to supervise her soldiers she travelled on one of her courser, with her naginata or sword as accompaniment. In preparation for migration, she had booked an inn room near the centre of her camp where all her daily wear and armour was kept, so all she was required to take forth was her weapon. She had told Chie she wanted to keep her absence and the relocation as low-key as possible. Therefore, it was with great difficulty that Chie held back a gape, a grin, a jibe and lastly a provocative question. Is that_ fur?_

Chie felt her eyebrows shoot up perceptibly and quickly tried to cover it up with a casual glance to the right. When she returned to the carmine eyes, now level with her own, she found them glittering with amusement and a slight hint of mischief. Shizuru was daring her to ask.

"Oh...damn it all! You know what I want to ask so tell me already!" said Chie looking positively perplexed.

Soft giggles issued from her Lady and she motioned to Chie to trot alongside her.

"These are merely things I came across in the market while I was travelling here and felt I could use in the Inn. It will be a while and I felt daring enough to ensure my comfort. It was a mere whim of mine. "

If it had been any other noble, Chie would have believed this explanation and been satisfied. However, it was not just any noble. The General had been known to spend her nights initiating her soldiers in discipline. Chie recalled the skirmishes with the Schwartz in Aswad when the Duchess had spent days in armour during the hot weather. Shizuru was lying. Chie knew that much. There was something in the ruby-eyed beauty's voice, which told Chie the real reason would be something Shizuru wouldn't share.

_Oh well, that's that...atleast it's clear I have this to thank for my not being late._

Chie huffed and flashed her charming smile.

"Whatever suits you, my Lady. However, speaking of things, I do count a member absent. Where is that mysterious trainer? Ever since you told me, I've been dying to set eyes on him. In addition, or to put it candidly, I wouldn't be too far off if I said I would love to test out his skills."

Fujino Shizuru smiled once more and Chie noticed this smile was quite an up curve. She had noticed this habit of her General. It usually meant something genuinely amused her. One of her rare, true smiles was being displayed and Chie mentally catalogued it. It meant something was definitely up.

_Now I'm really intrigued by you trainer-san._

"Ara, Ara. Patience is paltry in peasants, not knights Chie. You will find out soon enough."

They had reached the gates and the Lady Fujino let her cloak fall back completely, nodding at the guards. A couple approached her and bowed down.

"Good evening milady," the taller of the two said. "If, you will the insignia..."

Shizuru smiled and revealed her ring, the distinct snake coiling around the ruby.

The guard bowed once more. "Pardon me for the enquiry. It is protocol General."

"Ara, no umbrage taken Dyne-san. It means the city is in safe hands."

Chie could see Shizuru's mask back in place and it reminded her of the future events.

_That's right. We have to do this one more time...and then things will be better._

She nodded at the guards as well as she passed through the city gate and glanced at the russet haired beauty in front of her. Shizuru looked majestic in her lavender armour and gleaming naginata. At such times, Chie understood just why the people trusted in the General. Her aura was elegant, mysterious, and sometimes chilling. You couldn't escape it. There was power in her movements, bridled, reigned and harnessed power; a power capable of devastating opponents and delivering imperceptible strikes.

Sometimes Chie wondered if the naginata had chosen its owner and called forth Shizuru in the Fujino line. The woman in her thoughts looked at her at that moment and enquired, "Have you picked the soldiers for the mission Chie?"

"Yes my Lady, five should be enough I believe?"

Shizuru smiled at her. "Yes, you surmised correctly. And how is Aoi doing?"

"She is doing much better thanks to you, Shizuru," Chie laughed. "You should have seen her face when I told her about your fight! I haven't seen that expression in her since I told her I love her. Even then I wonder if it was as good!"

Shizuru's smile widened and she suddenly egged her courser. "Race you to the barracks Chie!"

Chie laughed at the chestnut tresses flowing in the wind and their owner's mercurial tendency. Shizuru could really be a kid sometimes.

_That's why we gel so well._

She smirked and patted her horse's back lightly. It got the hint and chased down the path in pursuit of the black beast, with its master grasping the reins and bending for speed; the dust again eroded and disturbed from its rest.

A few moments later, Chie pulled at the reins and slowed her horse down to a trot as she reached Shizuru. The chestnut haired fighter was smiling victoriously and looking straight ahead.

"What was the last count Chie?" she asked.

"Two hundred and thirty eight," Chie groaned.

"Ara, it would be two hundred and thirty nine now."

Chie sighed heavily. "Yes, yes my Lady. You continue that winning streak. But someday..."

"Ah, I wait for that day", Shizuru retorted with a wink.

Chie chuckled despite herself. "Here we are, at the brink of a war, surrounded by danger, intrigue and rebellion and embarking on an almost suicidal mission...and you still find time to rub my lame record in."

"Oh you are a poet Chie-kun! I never knew. Ara, I wonder what other talents you hold up your sleeve."

Chie smirked, reverting to her rakish self. "But I fear I can only show them to my Aoi now my Lady."

Shizuru's soft tones lit the night air as she laughed lightly.

"Such a shame really. It would be amusing to see your capacities," she mused, a glint in her eyes betraying mirth.

Chie acted like a ruffled bird, raising her chest up. "You wound my pride, Shizuru! I shall have you know-" Before she could complete her claim to glory, however, the older of the two cut in mischievously.

"Whatever it is Chie, I'm sure Aoi would love to know as well," she said with a lilt at the end.

Chie knew when she was cornered. "Umm...ahem...oh, we have reached the barracks." She slowed down her horse, choosing to enter behind Shizuru. The soldiers greeted the General and, those who could take their eyes off the ruby-eyed woman, greeted Chie as well.

It was beginning to grow dark and it took them another hour before they reached the centre, where the General and she stayed. They had left their horses a long while back, opting to take foot and interact with the soldiers and inspect the conditions in the barracks. A man greeted them at the door and nodded at Shizuru.

"General," he greeted. "I have the Inn set up and arranged for you, according to the instructions you sent before. The materials you ordered have reached us."

Shizuru acknowledged this with a smile and nod.

"The forge has been cleared and set up to the best of my knowledge. And tomorrow I shall look to you for the address and inspection of the new recruits." Another nod.

"Also..."

At this point, he struggled for words, as if admitting some great shame. It was obvious to Chie he had been working up to this moment. Nevertheless, he couldn't seem to get it out.

"What is it Sanada-san?" Chie heard Shizuru say strongly.

_That should do it. He'll open up now, finally._

"Waiting for you inside..." he said slowly, and at his words Shizuru's eyes seemed to shine.

_Is it just my imagination?_

He coughed and then swallowed, as if swallowing his pride.

"Waiting for you inside is a girl, and she says she is your new blacksmith." He looked to her like a vulnerable sheep looking for salvage.

Shizuru smiled and casually remarked, "Ah, is that so? Well, thank you Sanada-san. I shall take no more of your time tonight."

He bowed sharply, once again, and looking relieved went back towards his quarters.

"I don't get it. What was that all about?" Chie finally spoke up after he left.

Her General just smiled and continued walking towards the waiting area.

"The blacksmith and trainer are one Chie. I suspect the child wanted a grand entry and just snuck into the barracks without notice." She started giggling behind a hand, and Chie stood bewildered. Something had just registered.

"A girl! Why didn't you tell me? You were having a nice laugh at me weren't you? And here I was thinking it was some ninja from the Black Valley."

Chie shook her head in disbelief while Shizuru just giggled more. "It was amusing, but I assure you, she is not a man."

The way Shizuru said that made Chie wonder.

_There it is again,that expression. I guess I shall have to see this trainer and find out._

They turned at the end of the corridor, finally entering the waiting area, and there stood a cobalt haired beauty in armour bearing Fujino insignia.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"Natsuki!"

Three pairs of eyes widened at that. Two filled with recognition and one extremely puzzled.

The puzzled one being blood red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE 1<strong>_**:**

**Natsuki**: "Mmm…which teas do you like best Shizuru?"

**Shizuru**: *makes thinking pose and hums* "Hmm. Well, if it had to be one, it'd be Green Tea of course!"

**Natsuki**: "And why is that?"

**Shizuru**: "Well, because it's light to drink; has an even tone, and is delicious even without sugar and milk. Somewhat like my Natsuki," she said winking at her lover.

**Natsuki**: "…Baka!"

**Shizuru**: "Plus It's a delight to see the green stuff going into your belly~", she added with a childish smile.

**Natsuki**: *silent for a moment as if sniffing out the whiff of tease in the statement* "…You know, I'm not sure how many people would be sold on the description 'it's a delight to see the green stuff going into your belly'"

**Shizuru**: *with a dark grin* "Oh, you wouldn't believe how many hands I had to knock off before getting my cup of tea." she said blowing the bluenette a kiss.

**Natsuki**: O.O "hmm?"

**Shizuru**: *starts humming and begins to walk away with an air of innocence in place*

-After 10 minutes-

**Natsuki**: "Shizuru!"

**Reviews are much appreciated and thank you for reading! Enjoy the rest of your day~**


	5. The House Suzushiro

**A/N:** THIS FANFIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. I APOLOGIZE TO FANS OF THIS, BUT TIME SIMPLY ISN'T THERE RIGHT NOW FOR ME TO END IT THE WAY I WOULDVE LIKED. I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND APOLOGIZE TO ALL THOSE WHO WERE WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT WILL NOT COME THIS YEAR.

* * *

><p>"There have been rumors for quite a while My Lady,"<p>

Haruka Suzushiro heard the steady whisper from one of her trusted spies, causing her to scowl at the moon, for the thirtieth time during that hour.

"Bah…rumors. Rumors can be excessive."

"Sometimes that depends on the mouths that spread them", came the sagely reply.

There was a slight indiscriminate noise from Haruka which seemed like a choked snort.

Just the fact that her spy had disagreed more than once was enough to make her note the information.

"You are sure of this then." It wasn't a question but the spy hummed her affirmation anyway.

"Argh...blast it. Send Erstin to me this moment." The blonde said in a sharp tone, her golden mane suffering the shake of her head.

"Yes Milady. Would you have me do anything else?"

The question was greeted with a moment's silence as the blonde seemed to think on it.

"Call Nina as well, if you can. And continue dialogs with our friend. That will be all I think, for now. Some days I wish these mangos would just raid the capital like last time and be done with it. Then, we know what's in front of our eyes. Otherwise we might as well scramble next to them and sing a song to boot."

Her spy remained motionless on the imaginary but Haruka knew it was taking her effort not to laugh.

She closed her eyes and suddenly smiled wildly.

"Yes, but then I would be doing most of the work, wouldn't I Akira." She said, finally turning around and picking her silver lining.

Her spy smiled and relaxed. Speaking her given name was one way that the Lady Suzushiro always implied that the meeting was over and they were friends. It was a unique habit as it were among nobles. She had only ever met one other who possessed it. She was also accustomed to what would happen next.

"It's a shame really Akira chan. Thank God my father didn't live to see it…I suppose our friend doesn't know what this information is worth?"

"Yes, but she will keep it quiet for sure. She never was one for much details or talk unless without purpose."

Haruka harrumphed and gave a sort of look that implied derision. "Yes, but _her purpose_ is what I'm concerned about."

Akira dared a little chuckle.

Haruka directed a soft smile at the olive haired ninja. The soft features of Akira's face often belied the stark contrast of her strength and agility. She was second to none in battle and Haruka trusted her companion on her ability to do many tasks; however laughing was not one of them.

"Send Erstin and do get a hold of Nina will you? You are one of the two who can."

Akira nodded and made to go. Haruka sat up from her seat and looked out of the window again, looking uncharacteristically pensive once again. She heard Akira's voice softly whisper,

"And is she to be told?"

"Not for now. Let her come to it. Perhaps for the best."

She heard the soft ruffle of fabric on metal and the whisper of the wind indicating her spy had gone.

And for the thirty-first time during that hour, Haruka scowled.

The sun had begun to show its presence on the sky when two girls, one blonde and one blunette, entered the well-lit study room that was the pride of one Lady Suzushiro. It had soft blue curtains picked out by the lady herself or as few understood, by her secretary in charge, Yukino Kikukawa. The furniture all imported, was made from Lutetian wood, and had rare and exquisite intricacies crafted in ways which one might consider a Heraklean task. Symbols of bygone eras found refuge and revel in this study as did books of literature. The carpet boasted a very simple yet elegant design which mirrored the ceiling above, embroidered with tender threads of golden blue and every so often violet and pink. Soft linen formed inner curtains and large windows gazed out into a marble balcony flittered with flora. It was opulent to the degree which suited the benign observer, and filled with quietude and beauty.

But the two new observers had not spared a glance to anything but Haruka Suzushiro who was again looking out into her gardens.

It was the bluenette who first spoke, "You called for me Lady Suzushiro." The words appeared lazy but the tone betrayed the restless energy of the spokesperson.

Nina had spent a year incognito searching for evidence of a plot against the Queen and Princess. There was no way that Haruka had just called her from her work for just any old reason. Every minute spent away from her work was a minute the discovery was delayed.

So what was so important that it had brought Akira to her that day?

"I fear we are too late Nina." Haruka said softly closing her eyes

"What do you mean too late?"

"Our sources tell me the assassins have come as far as Mount Zarka without detection. We have delayed because of the search for the traitors long enough. At this point I feel we must think of increasing our chances of counter measures. So we need you and your team here. Bah…I can smell the war in the air. "

Nina stood silent watching the Lady for a second then spoke firmly.

"Very well Suzushiro sama. I shall be here from this moment. And so shall Akira, Tenji, Rad, Arika & Erstin. What shall you have me do?"

Haruka Suzushiro bared her teeth, smiled slyly and turned around to face her companions. At such times it was no wonder to Nina why other nobles often feared her. "Let's play you maggots." said the blonde sounding fearfully like a lion and finally managing the right word for her nemesis.

* * *

><p>When Shizuru had known of Natsuki's presence in the room there were many introductions she could have predicted for their meeting. But this one was one which she hadn't thought of.<p>

"Always be prepared Shizuru. It makes life simple", her father, a great visionary had told her.

_I wonder why father's words always come back to me at such times…_

A few moments earlier, and a first few seconds of quiet drama after her exclamation, Chie had just walked forward and hugged Natsuki. The bluenette in question had smiled softly in return which led to Shizuru curiously disarmed, all jealousy and threats forgotten.

_How beautiful she looks when she smiles, even cuter than when troubled._

Shizuru had thought suddenly, a treacherous thought which Chie's voice broke thankfully as the knight explained.

"We're best friends from our childhood days, My Lady, and once we shared an adventure together. It was my first adventure and that's why I became a knight."

Natsuki snorted derisively.

"And the fact that it makes easy to charm girls."

For the first time since the conversation began, Shizuru found her mirth, giggling softly while Chie pretended to look aghast.

"I'll have you know…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well okay…yeah that too. But that was then." Chie acquiesced.

"Also can't say I would've been more surprised or pleased had the Black Cat from Aswad herself been there Natsuki. "

"Yes, well neither can I…I wouldn't have thought you'd make a knight let alone a second in command."

"Hey!" came the miffed reaction.

"Ara, well I'd have to put my money of Natsuki's claim too Chie kun…but it just goes to show you never cease to surprise and amaze." said Shizuru, a little annoyed at how close and friendly Chie was becoming to _her_ Dutchess.

That title, a creation of her mind, itself alarmed her conscious self far less than it should have. She made a mental note to investigate her subconscious need to prioritize _her_ Natsuki.

There it was again.

Whilst Shizuru was so busy, Chie found her own mental sense activating, in so far that she felt important to mention something.

"Yea…laugh all you want…I still have my Aoi."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah…she's the love of my life Natsuki" Chie said firmly and innocently.

"…."

"Ara, the surprises do truly never cease." Shizuru commented on Natsuki's look of total shock and disbelief

"Oi, dont be like that. It isn't that shocking." The ebony haired knight said nudging the blue haired girl.

"If you say so..."

Shizuru smiled mirthfully at their play.

Somehow after Chie had mentioned Aoi, her mind had visibly relaxed.

"Really, Natsuki didn't expect you to join the military...If I had known you were available I would've led you to the General myself. Come to think of it. How did you meet her?"

"Ara, I would like to answer that Chie. You see, I had heard of a wonderful blacksmith in the town and as I wanted to commission someone to make a special sword for me, I decided to pay them a visit. There I met Natsuki. My specifications were delicate, and the project would provide my patronship thus I wanted to be satisfied with the way it was handled. I requested that she have the knowledge of swordsmanship herself…"

"And I impressed her. I'm here as you told me to. Where are your soldiers?" The bluenette's voice cut through the air. It was followed by a long pause and then merry laughter rang through the room.

"That's Natsuki for you my Lady." remarked Chie, still chuckling briefly.

"Ara, indeed." said Shizuru. She then turned to the scowling bluenette and gave her an appeasing smile.

"They will be here the within five days Natsuki, they were specially training near Mount Zarka. Since most of my troops are here, it makes for lack of surprise if they were to mingle."

"Yes...it seems very simple to blend in here." Natsuki commented, shrugging a little.

Choosing not to counter and instead let her companion have her victory, Shizuru just smiled. Inwardly excited at the display, she analysed her reaction.

_By God! I find her pride attractive..._

While one part of her mind was busy resolving the issue of her recent decent into something strange with her crush, another continued to converse.

"They are my elite branch Natsuki and information about them is secret and scarce. Not many people besides Chie know about their existence. If they do, it is unconfirmed. It is how it is to be. They will come here in the guise of your personal assistants for the smithy. As such, your practice grounds will be within that premises. "

Natsuki nodded that she understood.

"Also we will expect you to be training them rigorously for two weeks, after which we will consider your duty fulfilled. You may continue to serve as a blacksmith for another week or two after that to avoid suspicion. "

Natsuki hummed. "But why the secrecy? It...helps if other people know of your force."

Shizuru smiled again.

"Yes, indeed my Natsuki, I agree it dissuades people from action. But I don't need to use them for..._crowd control_ when I have the army and, well _me_. They serve an even greater purpose- deceit. Lying enemies strike only when they think we are weak." said Shizuru not noticing that her mind had given her away somewhat. Not for that matter did the person she was talking to notice it.

Once more in the day, grey eyes found eyebrows increasingly at a distance from them.

But for all her surprise this time, she managed to escape detection and choosing a somewhat safe route, the knight stored the information away, somewhere where it would no longer warrant attention or provoke discussion.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, I wonder about what will be this country's payment to find peace Aoi, to give this country a new life. "<p>

"Mashiro chan…" Aoi said softly, reaching to replace her ward's head with a cold towel. But the feverish girl could not be stopped.

"It wouldn't be a lie that it fears me so to lose what I have here…to lose you and mother to a neighbouring country.

To lose myself alone, and all hope of having a kingdom and letting my family's name rise is fearful yes, but if royalty went down that road I would like to know that you and the people are safe.

Let it be someone who has right heart and head not hierarchy. So they can handle the power which cuts the cord between the regent and his people.

And then I _will _be happy that I release it from my grasp."

"..."

"I am sick of this waiting Aoi chan and my anxiety grows everyday of what will happen to the people I've grown to care about when I am gone… Okaa san cannot hold _them_ without an heir. As it is a sickly heir has their thoughts running…" she broke off as her breathing became shallow.

The words of wisdom and pain looked strange coming from the mouth of a 15 year old.

"She won't marry again after father." The young girl looked subconsciously at the picture next to her bedside, as if asking for comfort. She stayed silent after that.

"Did Chie give you any good news, Aoi chan?" she said after a while

"None that mattered, Your Majesty." Aoi said softly.

"Tomorrow...pls let Haruka san know I will meet her."  
>Aoi stayed silent.<p>

"Aoi chan?" asked Mashiro as if searching whether her friend was still there.

"Mashiro chan...your physician..."

"I'll be okay by tomorrow...yes. By tomorrow."

And then the room was quiet.

* * *

><p>My gratitude to the following people. You know you all are wonderful amazing people. And here I get a chance to speak to wonderful amazing people. Thank you all for reviewing !<p>

Angelscry217: Well...*rubs back of head* Gomen! But since it updated, I pray you liked this chapter?

Indiobot: I thank you for your support and kindness bot-san!

ApersonWithLostSoul: Arigato!

ShadowCub: Thank you for your kind words and support!

Taka Ryo: Here it is now, finally. Forgive me for delay.

Ethereal Forest: ethe kun, I wonder if you're here. * peers around*

Fan of story: I dunno how you knew I wasn't going to continue it for a while, fan of story san. Please share that with me. I am doing it now though. Thank you for encouragement!

H3artbreak3r: Hai...I will!

Love As You Will fan: Oh boy, your words were really a big help getting this story together. Thank you! This will be completed and soon. *coughs* Gomen for delay. *bows*

manticore-gurl071134: Thank you for your kind words and support!

nightwolf93: Thank you wolf san. More shiznat is on its way. *salutes*

cam714: Thank you very much for your kind words!

Shushumomo: Thank you very much shushumomo san. There will be intrigue. Neh.

oOYuuOo: Thank you! I will post the next chapters consistently after each other; once I finish the entire fanfiction draft. Aha. Then we can sit together and enjoy.

Wolf-of-Five-Elements: Thank you for your kind words! And yes five element wolf san, I will. Yep yep.

Guest: Oh if only you had left your name Guest san, I would've written you a poem. Or perhaps I would've included you as a character in here. Do give me the honour sometime, wont you? I look forward to hearing your opinion in further chapters.

M: thank you for your kind words!


End file.
